Toadally Confusing
by Indentured Dream
Summary: Toad ships off to his past where he meets one of his old friends and this time he's not the one who's obsessed! ROMY AU
1. Default Chapter

[ Okay, I do not own any Marvel characters, they are used only for entertainment purposes, etc., etc. This takes place during Toad's original joining up with Magneto. So, he's still a little clumsy and gets pushed around. Then again, that always happens. Also, I am using the prettier version of him, the one from the movies. Because he was seriously ugly in the comics, not to mention fat and balding. Har. And I've used the name from Evolution insteand of Mortimer, mostly because it's a ridiculous name. Anyways, enjoy.]  
  
Foggy, much like any other night in New York City during the spring. Moisture hung a little more heavily in the air this very one, though. It had seemed that something was brewing. Something dastardly in fact! Bobby chuckled to himself as he thought this through his head. Yes, it was unusually misty this night but he hadn't given it another thought. He'd adjusted to the weather just like every other person had who moved here. He had been wandering around outside for a while now, after deciding to go out to eat instead of eating another bad 'cuisine' at the institute, which at the moment made his curiosity spring. What time was it? A quick look at his watch made him realize he was late. "Oh man!", he suddenly muttered to himself before he took off running, "Logan is going to kill me."   
  
He had been getting closer to the manor now, trucking the whole way, even if he was panting. It wouldn't have been like this if Jean or someone else was on 'watch' this night. But nooo. There had been recent attacks at the mansion so with that Xavier made 'lookouts', just in case. So there had been set times to come home. Naturally, it was five minutes past and he was still blocks away. Well, with all this on his mind and the thick fog he hadn't noticed the man standing in front of him and suddenly! Thwap!   
  
Down they both went with thuds and groans. Naturally Bobby being the polite and still late boy jumped to his feet and tried to make out the figure that was laying in front of him. "Oh man, I am so sorry. I really am. Can I help you up?" He glanced at his watch then back to the person.  
  
"Bloody 'ell. Can't I go fo' a damn walk withou' get knocked on?" The obvious British man muttered as he stood alone without Bobby's assistance.   
  
Though something seemed familiar, a little too familiar to both of them. Then as the fog had begun to clear just enough there stood Good vs. Evil, or whatever you'd like to call it. Naturally, Bobby being quick on the draw took the first swing. Yes, swing. It was on. Without little notice or really not being able to see he want down once again. "I didn't know Toads landed on their backs," snickered Bobby as he scoffed at Tony Tolensky laying on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Argh . . " He moaned thinking to himself. Why the hell am I always stuck with these types of jobs? Send Toad out, he can do it. We're all tired, Toad can do it. Toad this, Toad that words echoed in his mind as he jumped back to his feet. Though not wanting to fight he had to or else be kicked around by a kid. Pathetic, really. So, soon enough that long tongue whipped out and around Bobby's feet knocking him to the ground with little effort. Though, before pulling back a cold surged through his body from . . his tongue!  
  
"Ever stuck your tongue to a pole in winter?" Bobby scoffed now, though rubbing his head a bit, got up easily enough to see Toads long tongue dropped to the ground half frozen. Now a little shocked with this all and trying to suck his tongue back in as fast as he could, he took a few swings at the Iceman, but bumbling over his tongue in the process which turned out to be a complete disaster.  
  
Naturally, the rather cocky Bobby at the moment, burst out laughing at what seemed to be a joke which naturally fired up Toads desire to kick his butt. Another swing and another until one was finally contacted. With that his tongue was free and he vaulted up and over the youngster where he landed behind him, kicking him from behind which launched him up and over in the air landing on his back on the nearby bridge. "Now, do ya' think tha' one was funny?" He never took well to teasing so he was just more fired up than ever, vaulting himself over to the kid.  
  
"Well, I think this is," yelled the kid as he hurled an icicle in Toads general direction just as the thick fog laid in again. All that was heard was a moan then splash of water. Naturally he pulled himself up and looked over the edge to see nothing, only a passing ship and water ripples. He glanced around for a moment more to only see spats of blood where the creature had stood. "Yeah, that'll teach him," Bobby reassured himself as he took one last look around then headed off again towards the mansion only thinking and praying Logan might believe him.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Oooh", a moan was uttered as the sun shown down upon the wounded man. Had he drowned? No, of course not. It was lucky for him that a ship was passing by as he had fell over the bridge or else he may not have been able to swim to shore. Bobby had hit him, but only in his arm. The wound was rather deep, but fixable no doubt. Though, that wasn't on his mind as those eyes opened to the new day. Where the hell was he? At every glance he was surrounded by water. Was he in the ocean? His eyes had suddenly begun to zigzag as he looked for any site of land. What kind of boat is this?   
  
Within the darkness and fog he had never gotten a good look at his saving grace, but now he had. He was on a transport ship! But to where? He jumped up and shuffled about for a moment until he heard voices.  
  
"'Ow much longer do we 'ave?" asked one to another.  
  
"We got a few more hours and we'll be reachin' our port in England," a man with a rather husky voice stated.  
  
He sighed. "Why England? Like I really wanted to go back there."   
  
"Did you 'ear somethin'?"  
  
Toad crept away as he moved back to a place of hiding.  
  
"Probably just the wind . . ."  
  
[ Alright, well tell me what you guys think. This is my first fic posted in, well, years. No need to be nice, I really don't care. I'll keep up with it as much as I can. Thanks for reading. ] 


	2. A Crash Reuinion

[ Okay, I do not own any Marvel characters, they are used only for entertainment purposes, etc., etc. This takes place during Toad's original joining up with Magneto. So, he's still a little clumsy and gets pushed around. Then again, that always happens. Also, I am using the prettier version of him, the one from the movies. Because he was seriously ugly in the comics, not to mention fat and balding. Har. And I've used the name from Evolution insteand of Mortimer, mostly because it's a ridiculous name. Anyways, enjoy.]  
  
The hours passed slowly as the water rocked the rather large ship. Really never taking a boat before he realized that the sea was definately not his friend nor was the sun. It beat down on him as the ocean sprayed up against his skin. "Could we go any slowa'," he muttered to himself annoyingly but then just as it was said he heard rustling on the boat.   
  
"The port jus' ahead," said a familiar voice. "Bes' get ready fo' land."  
  
With that sent a large grin across those toad-like lips of Tony. "Ah yes, 'ome sweet 'ome." The last time he had been here was when he was a child, an orphan. Not exactly the greatest times for him. Nope, probably some of his worst memories. But, no time like the present.   
  
Soon enough the boat was pulled to the port and people were unloading everything aboard. He was cautious, naturally looking around from side to sidethen vaulting himself up and over off the ship and to the port, then jumping up again and again until out of the crowded place to a more secluded part of the city  
  
The city seemed all the same to him. Memories came flourishing back; places where he used to play, steal from open markets, or just sit by himself. It seems that's what he always did, was sit by himself. Do everything by himself. All his past childhood memories were always tainted by taunting, and fights and anything negative to come with his image. Perhaps he would have turned out a little bit if things were different. Perhaps.  
  
He sighed for a moment as he made out one of the most memorable sights, the orphanage. He grimaced at the sight of it trying to hold back from yelling or torching the place, or something of that matter. None the less, he figured he'd pay them a little visit. Oh yes, this would be entertaining.   
  
He made his way there, walking in a casual fashion now those heavy boots plodding across the street. He wore normal clothing; a pair of dark brown khakis, a black shirt and a grey knee length jacket not to mention those fingerless gloves of his. He only wanted to laugh when he approached the place now, it was a shit hole then and there it stood, worse than ever. He managed a smirk across those pale green defined lips of his. Maybe he would take a look inside and see if he could find a few old friends. The thought of that only excited him now as he vaulted up off the ground and to the orphanage, crashing through the ceiling. Soon there were kids screaming and nuns running.   
  
"Aw, come on, ah'm no' tha' scary am ah?!" He scoffed and pushed furniture aside as he made his way to that oh-so-memorable office. He couldn't recall how many times he was sent there for fights. How often it wasn't his fault, but he was blamed for it. That was always the scenario. Blame it on the mutant. He shook his head as he threw more things around out of spite and bitterness. His tongue reached out to rip the door from the handle and fly it through a wall and there is sat, that magical file. He smirked again as he approached it.   
  
"Now, now who am ah going to visi' firs'?" He started to flip through the older files, glancing from name to name. Though, here came a familar sound; sirens. "Ah jus' can' have any fun, can ah?" He snarled and pulled out a couple close files and made his escape, jumping from the room, into the one he jumped through intitially then it was rooftop to rooftop until he was finally away.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Tonigh' there was an attack on one of the oldes' and most well known orphanges in this city. The police do no' know who the perpetrator was but people on the scene called him a frog creature. It had seemed tha' he jumped through the roof, causing a cave in and then took some private files from the place. Our reporter Donna Summers is on the sceene. Any new news Donna?"  
  
"Well, Sam I'm 'ere with Sister Mary Katherine who seems to think this is no coincidence at all. Isn't that right?" The obviously primped Donna moved the microphone over to the elderly, seemingly stingey Mary Katherine.  
  
"I remember the little devil that did this. He was once abandoned by his family, the mutant. He fought with all the other kids and did nothing but reak havok. It is no surprise to me that he would still be doing something so destructive. It saddends me that he would take revenge on the only place that would take him in." Her voice seemed rather irate at the end and it seemed as if she wanted to keep talking but the woman pulled the microphone from her lips.  
  
"You heard it right here, Sam. We have a terrorist lose on our streets. If you have any information on this madman, please call the police at once. Back to you Sam."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Sitting in her house, Joan Smuthers was watching the news just as they were interviewing Sister Mary Katherine. "Oh my, who would do something like - - She froze in mid sentence when she talked about the possible perpetrator. No, could it be? "Tony?" She whispered to herself. "It couldn' be, could it?" 


End file.
